


Rain

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: It rained on the day Hyungwon and Minhyuk met. It rained on the day Hyungwon thought of his feelings for Minhyuk, the day Minhyuk confessed, and the day Minhyuk tried to kill him.Five years later, on the day they met again, it also rained.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit another hyunghyuk from me? wow.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! XOXO

It was raining on the first day Hyungwon met Minhyuk. At some course required by the Organization. Hyungwon watched the rain run down the window. Minhyuk sat next to him. 

It was raining on the day Hyungwon first truly thought of his feelings for Minhyuk. Months of talking, soft touches, and sweet smiles–he wondered if it was just him, or if Minhyuk saw it, too.

It was raining on graduation day. Hyungwon and Minhyuk stood side by side under the ledge of the amphitheater as they watched the rainfall and waited for it to stop. "This is it," Minhyuk had muttered, and it truly was. They had been assigned to different stations in different cities. They would change their names and live off the grid now. There was no way one could find the other unless he was being sloppy. Hyungwon had hummed to agree with him. Minhyuk had taken a deep breath and looked at him, "but does it have to be?"

Thunder cracked when Minhyuk confessed to him. Foolishly, dutifully, Hyungwon had scoffed and rejected him. There was no space for love in the life of a hitman.

It was raining when Minhyuk had tried to kill him. Years later, they had found each other again. On different sides of the playing field. Minhyuk, the coveted hitman. Hyungwon, the disgraced deserter. He should have seen it coming. Of course, the Organization was going to try to kill him after he deserted. No one left that place with their life. He just never expected that they would send Minhyuk. Hyungwon still was not sure if he escaped due to his own skills or if it was because Minhyuk had let him go.

It was raining when Minhyuk and Hyungwon saw each other again in the middle of a crossroad. Five years later. In a busy street. The wind picked up, and his umbrella could not keep Hyungwon from getting soaked, but that did not matter. Minhyuk was right there, and Hyungwon was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was it pure coincidence? Or was Minhyuk back to finish the job?

The street was full of people. Minhyuk would not dare do anything here now unless he wanted to risk getting caught. Minhyuk was a skilled assassin though. He could probably do it if he wanted to. Hyungwon was defenseless. He was careless. He did not bring a weapon. He did not think he needed one. Five years of hiding without issues made him sloppy. He was wrong. He was still in the same danger as always. 

The crossing symbol switch lights to allow crossing, but instead of crossing the road, of finding himself face to face with Minhyuk, Hyungwon turned back around and walked in the direction he came from. He drew curses under his breath. Minhyuk must be following him now. They had locked eyes back then. Minhyuk had recognized him. This was bad. 

As Hyungwon turned the corner, he turned his head. He was right. Minhyuk was behind him. He muttered more curses under his breath and sped up. He wished he could turn into an alleyway and confront Minhyuk head on, but that would be foolish. Why did he forget his gun? 

Hyungwon took out his phone. His only option was to call for backup. He did not like the idea of having to do that. He could take care of himself, always had been able to. The idea of bringing other people into his problems settled a deep weight into his stomach, but if he was going to survive Minhyuk, it was what he needed to do. 

There was only one number on-speed dial. He called it and brought the phone up to his ear as he turned the corner. That was when his wrist was grabbed. Hyungwon turned around and saw that it was Minhyuk holding his wrist. His breathing was heavy. The look on his face was overwhelming. The rain intensified. 

The caller picked up the phone. “Agent Shin speaking. Is there a problem, Agent Chae?” It was barely audible due to the rain.

Hyungwon did not answer. He looked at Minhyuk. Really looked at him. It has been five years since they had last laid eyes on each other. Time had blessed Minhyuk, but he had always been beautiful anyway. 

“Agent Chae, is there a problem? Agent Chae–”

Minhyuk tapped the phone to end the call, “we need to talk.” 

Hyungwon almost allowed himself to say yes. “There is nothing we need to discuss,” he said instead. 

“Yes, there is,” Minhyuk squeezed his wrist, “we’ve only seen each other once in the past eight years.”

_ Yes, when you tried to kill me _ , Hyungwon wanted to say, but he knew that it was smarter to not say that so openly. “And it should stay like that,” he said instead. The less contact he had with the Organization, the better - even if that meant never seeing or speaking to Minhyuk again–no matter how much that idea hurt. 

“I’m unarmed,” Minhyuk said, “please. I wasn’t tracking you down. This is plainly a coincidence.” He shook his head, “I’m off duty, please. Check my pockets. Pat me down. Let’s go to the most public place you know, but  _ please _ , let’s speak.” 

The desperation was written all over Minhyuk’s face, and it was making Hyungwon sway. “Why should we?” He asked instead. Since deserting the Organization, he had lived in nothing but paranoia. The idea of speaking to a hitman, from the Organization that he had been trying to hide from for so long and so hard, was ludicrous–but this was  _ Minhyuk _ . Even after all of these years, he still had a soft spot for the older man. 

Minhyuk opened his mouth and closed it again. The words were getting hung on his tongue. He looked down. “I missed you,” he muttered. Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “It’s stupid. I know, but I just want to talk to you. I want to know how you are,” he looked to the side. 

This was stupid. This was so stupid. Hyungwon’s rational mind screamed no. He should go. He should call for back up again. He needed to go back to safety. 

Hyungwon yanked his arm out of Minhyuk’s grip. A frown still rested on his face. This was going to be a big mistake. “Follow me,” he muttered and started to walk away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the beginning of the weekend, just past sundown right after the end of regular work hours. Restaurants were packed, and that made them the perfect place to have a conversation with a killer with less of a risk of getting killed. They were seated in the corner of the restaurant at a spot far away to feign privacy but still open enough to the public eye. Ears might not be able to listen to them, but eyes would certainly be watching. 

They were given water to start. 

It was quiet. Minhyuk stared down at the menu. Hyungwon looked at him. He stirred the straw on his cup and waited for Minhyuk to say something. After all, it was him that begged Hyungwon for this. It took a few more minutes.

“I didn’t know it would be you,” Minhyuk simply said. 

“Me what?” Hyungwon answered, though he had a clue of what Minhyuk was talking about. 

“The traitor,” Minhyuk answered. He finally glanced up at Hyungwon. “I didn’t know it was you.”

Hyungwon scoffed, “that’s a lie. They surely must have given you my profile when they sent you out to kill me.” 

“I didn’t want to believe it was you. I never thought you’d be capable of it,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon would guess so. Back in training, Hyungwon had been fervently loyal to the Organization, but life was funny like that, and Hyungwon’s morals changed. “Yeah, well,” he sighed and looked down at his drink. He took a sip of it. “I’ve changed,” he said after. 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk simply let out, shoulders slumped. “I see that.” There was another pause. The waiter came to ask if they were ready to order. They dismissed him. “When you join the organization, you give an oath to never leave,” Minhyuk said, “and yet you tried to.” His eyebrows furrowed, “what did you expect?” 

“Exactly what happened,” Hyungwon shrugged, “that I’d be hunted. I still needed to leave.”

“Why?”

“Killing gets to you eventually, no matter who it is,” Hyungwon responded. The Organization prided itself on killing drug lords, corrupt elites, and underground gangsters, but Hyungwon had seen them do much more. The Organization liked ending bloodlines. Hyungwon had been tasked to kill children of the evil. He could not do it. 

“I see,” Minhyuk nodded slowly. 

“A hitman’s sense of justice isn’t justice at all,” Hyungwon said, “I’ve had to learn that.”

“Sometimes, it’s the only justice at all,” Minhyuk said right after, “there is no other option.” That was the Organization’s rhetoric. Hyungwon knew it too well. He spent years unlearning it. He was not going to bother trying to explain the faults in it, so he did not respond to it. 

The waiter came again. Hyungwon decided to order an appetizer just to keep him off their backs. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath, “that phone call. I heard what that man called you. Agent Chae?” Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk. He did not respond. It was better if he did not. “What do you do now,  _ Agent Chae _ ?” Minhyuk smiled, resting his head on his hand. Hyungwon did not respond again. “Obviously, you’re an agent of some different kind,” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, “are you some sort of cop now?” There must have been a shift in Hyungwon’s eyes, because Minhyuk noticed the difference. “Oh?” He straightened up, “is that so? You left us and joined those bastards?” He crossed his arms. 

The waiter came with the appetizer. It was a type of cheesy bread. Hyungwon sighed and grabbed a piece. “I’m not a cop,” he said. Minhyuk was close though. Maybe he could consider his new agency a type of police force, but they did not work with the public. They worked catching the highest of criminals–people with secretive crimes and underground empires–and also people like Minhyuk, hitmen and the Organization. That was why Hyungwon was there. He was their most prized informant. As long as he worked with them to stop the Organization, he would be acquitted of all of his past crimes, and he would receive protection from them. It was not always easy. Protection from the Organization meant constantly being supervised in some way or the other. The constant supervision and Hyungwon's own paranoia mixed in drove him crazy often, but still–not being part of the Organization and working for the Agency felt morally correct and therefore, Hyungwon preferred it.

Even if it was like trading in a pair of shackles for another.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow again, not believing Hyungwon. “A traitor and a snitch, huh?” He asked. 

_ I have to survive somehow _ , Hyungwon thought as he ate the appetizer. 

“Are you happy?” Minhyuk suddenly asked. 

Hyungwon paused. He had not thought about his happiness in a long time. “Leading the lives that we do,” Hyungwon reached for another piece of bread, “are we ever?” 

“I was happy with you,” Minhyuk said. Vulnerability was shown in the way he looked at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon sighed. He could maybe say the same about Minhyuk. He was a ray of sunlight in the rainy days of training but, “that was eight years ago.” 

“It never feels like it when I think of you,” Minhyuk said. He let out a small laugh, “yes, you rejected me, but I still thought fondly of you.”

Hyungwon thought of that rejection often, almost always full of regret. He sighed. There was no shame in admitting it. “As did I.”

A small smile formed on Minhyuk’s face due to it. It was sad. “Why did you have to leave then?” 

“It didn’t matter,” Hyungwon said, “nothing could have happened with us. We were in different cities anyway.”

“There could have been a transfer. We could have somehow reunited. A team mission, maybe. Those happen,” Minhyuk said. 

“Those are rare,” Hyungwon said back, “it wouldn’t have happened, and even then, I’ve told you so. There is no space in a hitman’s heart for love.” He shook his head. 

Minhyuk did not answer for a few seconds. A frustrated frown decorated his face. Hyungwon did not like it. “You’re not one anymore,” he said softly. 

“But you still are,” Hyungwon said back. His heart hurt. He cleared his throat, “and besides–” He looked down, “even in my current work, I don’t think I could.”  _ Especially with someone like you _ . It hurt to say it, but Hyungwon had to. He had to say it out loud, to solidify it, to convince himself, “we were never meant to be.” It did not matter that it had already been eight years since Minhyuk’s heartfelt confession. It did not matter that Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and still felt the same jumps in his heart that he did eight years ago. 

Minhyuk’s expression broke, “Hyungw–”

“Don’t,” Hyungwon shook his head, “don’t call me that please.” Hyungwon did not want to give Minhyuk that right. It would hurt. Everything already did. Hyungwon did not want to hurt Minhyuk anymore. 

The waiter came again. Hyungwon dismissed him. 

“How do you want me to address you then?” Minhyuk asked, “Agent X0115?” 

Hyungwon shook his head, “that’s not me anymore.” That was the man Minhyuk tried to kill. He was already dead by then.

A few seconds passed before Minhyuk asked, “Agent Chae then?”

Hyungwon shook his head, “that’s not for you to call me either.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “Who are you then? To me?” He asked softly. 

For his own sanity, Hyungwon shook his head, “I can’t be anybody. I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now. This conversation is pointless.” 

“It’s not,” Minhyuk shook his head.

“It is,” Hyungwon insisted, glaring at him. “We’re not trainees anymore nor coworkers. We work on two different sides of the law now, and unless you stop being a hitman, that’s how it’s going to stay,” he balled his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. He shook his head, “I never wanted to meet you again like this.” Hyungwon never wanted to meet Minhyuk again at all. He would much rather stay with the sweet memories of their training lives and nothing more. It was already somewhat tainted by Minhyuk’s assassination attempt. 

Minhyuk did not respond to what Hyungwon said. 

Hyungwon sighed and shook his head. He stood up and reached for his wallet, “this was a mistake.” He took out a couple of banknotes and put them on the table. “I’ll be leaving then,” he needed to clear his head. He turned to leave.

“Hyungwon, wait,” Minhyuk stood up as well. Hyungwon turned back around. “Please, don’t leave yet,” he said softly. 

Hyungwon sighed, “what do they call you at the Organization?”

“Huh?” Minhyuk tilted his head. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. Minhyuk thinned his lips. A hitman was never supposed to give up his codename unless completely necessary. Hyungwon was half-expecting Minhyuk to not answer him. “Agent X1103,” Minhyuk surprised him. 

Hyungwon half-smiled, “Agent X1103, if there ever is a day where I will be able to call you Minhyuk once again freely, then I will gladly wait for it, but until then, please, let’s go our separate ways, for both of our sakes.” 

Whatever they had eight years ago was good, but it was not enough. 

Minhyuk slowly nodded and sat back down. Hyungwon walked away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the front of the restaurant, people waited for the rain to clear out. It was still pouring heavily. Hyungwon stepped into the rain without opening his umbrella. It did not feel necessary to him. The rain had stopped bothering him long ago. He closed his eyes and looked up. It almost felt nice. 

“You have an umbrella, dummy. Why aren’t you using it?” 

Hyungwon opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. A sleek, black car was parked next to the curve. Leaning against it was a familiar man with an umbrella. Hyungwon laughed softly and walked towards him, “Agent Shin, what are you doing here?” 

The familiar man, Agent Shin, first name Hoseok, smiled back, “I traced your phone. You called me. I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” He sighed, “must have been an accident. Turns out you were having dinner with someone.” He motioned into the restaurant. From the outside windows, they could see towards the table Hyungwon had been sitting at. Minhyuk was still there, head down, resting on his hand, pensive. 

“Yeah…” Hyungwon muttered. 

“No emergency?” Hoseok asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hyungwon thought about it for a second. He could say right then and there that Minhyuk was a hitman. He would get arrested, questioned, and maybe more information would come out of the Organization. It would be an action to take for the greater good, but he will not do it today. Instead, he shook his head. “No emergency,” he repeated. 

“Alright,” Hoseok nodded and sighed, shaking his head. Hyungwon assumed that Hoseok did not quite believe him. Hoseok looked around. “Would you like a ride home then? It doesn’t seem like it will stop raining any time soon. You’re already soaked to the bone, but it would not be good if you caught a cold.” Hoseok, always so kind–if it was not for him, Hyungwon might have never been saved from the Organization. He owed Hoseok his life. 

Hyungwon let out a breathless laugh, “yeah, it wouldn’t. I would appreciate the ride if you don’t mind me soaking your cushions.” 

Hoseok shrugged, “who cares? It’s a company car. Let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon watched the rainfall on the way home. Hoseok talked about mundane things all the way there, and Hyungwon would have loved to listen to him talk but his mind was too occupied. He wondered if Minhyuk was still at the restaurant. What was he thinking about? Where would he go afterward? When was his next mission? Who was his next mission? Will they ever meet again? Would that ever be possible?

Hyungwon smiled. A small bout of hope rested in his heart. It might be. Someday. Far in the future. Maybe it would be a rainy day just like this one. The day Hyungwon would call Minhyuk by his name again. Maybe then Hyungwon would be ready.

Maybe it will be on a rainy day when Hyungwon’s heart finally makes space for love. 

**Author's Note:**

> and scene.
> 
> This was a shorter fic lol I wrote in a night a few days ago, and I'm pretty sure it shows but what can i do about it lol  
> that ambiguous open ending tho,,,, woops  
> i wrote hyunghyuk again! and so soon! i honestly didn't think i would but a dear twt moot of mine gave me the idea and i had to write it lol (i apologize for how it ended lol)  
> I decided to use Shin for Hoseok to differentiate him from the other Lees in Monsta X lol  
> talking about hoseok, omg i think this is the first time in a long time that i have not written a fic with kiho in it omg i will say that i considered it tho i thought about it being kihyun and hoseok giving hw a ride at the end and he comparing their relationship with his and how they're able to work it out despite their jobs but i did not have the energy lol (i also have been wanting to write a story w no kiho for a while just to expand my horizons a lil bit so there's that too lol) still can't believe i didn't write my bias into a fic lol  
> thank you sm for reading! I'm still new to writing hyunghyuk so i hope that it wasn't too bad lol leave i kudos and a comment if you'd like! i would really appreciate it! maybe one day I'll be back in this tag again i wouldn't doubt it lol so until then! Bye-bye!


End file.
